


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by fandomsandanythingelse



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse
Summary: Roman catches his dad kissing Santa





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote in December, the story is: we were talking about the song I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus in the discord, then @morallogic on tumblr came up with this idea, and I had to write it.

Roman crept down the stairs, staying as quiet as possible. He was hungry and trying to get a late night snack without either of his dads noticing and sending him back to bed. Unfortunately, he saw that that might be impossible, as Logan was sitting on the couch, looking at… Santa Claus? It was only the twentieth, Santa shouldn’t be here yet! What was he doing at their house? Then he saw Santa pull his dad in and kiss him. Roman stood there in shock for a second before running upstairs to tell his older brother.

“Virgil! Virgil! Virgil, wake up!” Virgil rolled over, groaning.

“What is it, Roman?”

“I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus!”

“You… what?”

“Santa Claus is in our living room, and he’s kissing our dad!”

“Go back to sleep, Ro.” Virgil checked his phone. 12:04 AM. “What are you even doing up this late anyway?”

“I was hungry.” Virgil glared at his little brother, then rolled over to face away from Roman.

“Virgil, please! You have to see it!”

Virgil rolled over once again and glared at Roman’s pleading face. “Fine,” he said, sitting up. Roman grabbed his hand, and almost dragged him down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom, they saw Logan kissing Santa passionately. Virgil covered Roman’s eyes as he stared at the scene in shock and horror. Roman peeked over Virgil’s hand, trying to get a good look at Santa Claus.

“We should probably leave them to it,” Virgil whispered to Roman, not wanting to witness this for much longer. Roman nodded and they both hurried back upstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

* * *

 

Logan pulled away from the kiss and adjusted his glasses, and looked up at the stairs, while Patton, dressed in a Santa suit, laughed quietly.

“Do you think we should tell them?” Patton asked.

Logan looked at his husband with a fond smile on his face. “Tomorrow,” he said, kissing Patton again.


End file.
